


A Human, A Fuchsbau, and a Coffee Place

by tptigger



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette has questions about <i>Wesen</i>.  Rosalee has answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human, A Fuchsbau, and a Coffee Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Many, many, many thanks to the [Grimm Wiki](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm_Wiki). I had signed up for a different fandom, but this prompt spoke to me more, and I don't have so much as season 1 on DVD, so I had to look lots of stuff up. This story would be poorer without the canon touches. And I'd have spelled so many _Wesen_ races' names wrong. This my first ever Grimm fic.
> 
> Even more thanks to my beta reader, htbthomas, as well as ladyslvr, for introducing us.

Rosalee was closing out the cash register for the day when the bell above the jar chimed. "I'm just about to close up, is it...?" She looked up, barely managing to keep her jaw from dropping as she realized that Juliette Silverton had just walked into her spice shop.

Alone.

This should be interesting.

Juliette shifted from foot to foot, fingering the zipper on her purse. "I... was just hoping we could talk? I'll treat you to coffee-- or tea, maybe you're a tea person? Or dinner or... well, if there's somewhere we could talk _Wesen_. I have so many questions, and Nick's just gotten back to work and I'm a little worried about him, so I don't want to rock the boat more than I have to."

Rosalee smiled. "I know a place. Phoebe Wurstner runs a little cafe. The coffee's decent, the teas are very good, but her pies are to die for."

"Is that Bud's wife?" Juliette's hand dropped to her side and she approached the counter.

"Uh-huh."

"I've had her pie, that sounds wonderful." Juliette stopped a couple feet from the counter and fingered her purse again. "Want me to drive?"

"It's just down the street. Have a seat." Rosalee patted the counter. "I'll just finish getting the register closed down for the day and then we can walk over."

Juliette blinked, then hopped up on the counter. "Thank you. Please don't rush on my account." She fingered the papers on the desk and snatched her hand back, returning it to her purse. She glanced up at Rosalee, started to open her mouth, then eyed the pile of money and closed it again. The cycle repeated.

"You have a question already." Rosalee put a rubber band around the cash and headed to put it under the floorboards for safe keeping until she could take it to the bank in the morning.

"Is this place _Wesen_... I mean, is this area like Chinatown?" Juliette kicked the counter with the back of her heels. "Are there a lot of _Wesen_ businesses in this area? Or is it a coincidence that you're both here?"

Rosalee turned, studying her.

"Did I just ask something racist?" Juliette blanched. "Species-ist? One of those? I just... you all _Woge'd_ for me and we talked a little about various types of _Wesen_ and how to be careful and why some people are afraid of Nick. And then there was fighting, and danger, and... Well, you and Monroe and Bud are nice people. _Wesen_."

"Either works," Rosalee said. "I'm just not sure what you're driving at; you're not saying anything wrong."

"It's just... it seems like there should be more to the _Wesen_ community than the bad ones. I mean, the reason Nick has his job is because there are a lot of bad people out there. I knew I had to be careful, even before I knew about _Wesen_ , because regular people are afraid of Nick or might try to get to him through me because he's a cop. It seems to be doubly true with _Wesen_ and the fact that Nick's a Grimm, especially with all the Seven Houses and assassins and..."

Rosalee held up both of her hands. "Breathe."

Juliette took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's still a lot to take in."

"It is, and you're doing really well. So you were saying, with everything going on..."

"I think I'd like to know more about the good ones, you know?" Juliette flicked at the pages of an open book on the counter. "I know there are _Wesen_ that Nick helps. I can deal with the dangerous parts of his job as a cop because I know about all the people he's protecting. I think it would help me to know more about _Wesen_ in general-- culture or maybe just to meet some more of them? I mean, if they're just like people, there are generally more good ones than bad ones right?"

Rosalee blinked. "Nick's never even asked that one."

"Well, if the first time I met Bud Wurstner is anything to go on, then I think it might have something to do with the fact that when most _Wesen_ see him they tend to freak out and then either attack him or run and hide. And he's gotten to know you and Monroe pretty well. I think two years ago if he and I had been on the outs enough for him to move out, he'd have crashed at Hank's place for a week and then found an apartment."

Rosalee chuckled. "I see your point. And to go back a couple of minutes, Phoebe's cafe is around the corner because Bud happened to mention that she was looking for premises now that her baking business was taking off and the kids were in school, and I knew of a nice spot for lease. Good price, great location..."

"Awesome pie right around the corner," Juliette smiled.

"I'm not sure if she'll offer them to us today, but she's been experimenting with these brownies. Monroe and I shared one the other day..."

"Is chocolate OK for _Blutbaden_?"

Rosalee gave her a funny look.

"Sorry, vet." Juliette tapped her forehead. "I'm thinking that because they have canine attributes..."

"They do. Fortunately being poisoned by chocolate isn't one of them," Rosalee said.

"I don't suppose you'd know where I could find some _Wesen_ medical texts?" Juliette asked. "It must be fascinating. And that just sounded..."

"Like you're a vet and a scientist and curious," Rosalee interrupted. "I do have a few, we have to rely on folk medicine a lot because of the _Wesen_ Code of Honor; it's not like we have access to the world's best research a lot of the time. There are a few of us that are doctors that have been able to do some tests in secret, but..."

"...it's hard to do double blind studies with small numbers of test subjects, and I'd imagine each _Wesen_..." Juliette frowned, "...race? species?"

"Race," Rosalee said. "Others might argue, but I'd feel like being referred to as a different species might suggest that _Wesen_ are somehow less than human."

Juliette flushed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"We've asked you to take in a hell of a lot, and honestly, I'm thrilled that you felt comfortable enough to come to me with more questions. Shall we head towards pie?"

"Yes, pie sounds great." Juliette headed towards the door.

"Phoebe makes some excellent teas." Rosalee followed Juliette out, locking the door behind them. "Some of them are unique."

"Are there things I shouldn't order?" Juliette asked.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her.

Juliette lowered her voice. "Or are all _Wesen_ similar enough to humans that there's nothing that might poison me?"

Rosalee laughed with relief, starting in a direction left of the door of the spice shop. "You are such a _vet_."

"Comes with the territory. Are there nonstandard things I can try?" Juliette followed after her, grinning.

"We'll go over the menu and find you something interesting and metabolically appropriate," Rosalee replied. "How exotic are your tastes?"

"Food is one of my favorite ways to explore new cultures," Juliette replied. "Nick and I like to go through Yelp and find the most authentic restaurants in Portland and try all sorts of different cuisines."

"That sounds like fun." A wide grin spread across Rosalee's face as she turned the corner. "How many of these have vegetarian options?"

"Enough that I bet we could find a few for you and Monroe to come along." Juliette returned her grin. "That would be fun."

They reached a storefront with "Wurstner Cafe" painted on the window in an arc. Underneath was a tagline: Old fashioned baked goods and new and classic varieties of teas.

Rosalee held the door open for Juliette and Juliette walked through. There were a few dozen tables, all covered with checkered tablecloths that reminded her of the covers for the baskets that Phoebe had sent over for her and Nick when the Wurstners had just found out that there was a Grimm living in Portland. A couple of middle-aged women sat sipping tea in one corner.

A tall woman wearing an old fashioned, frilly apron, her red hair tied back in a bun, was behind the counter. "Rosalee! So great to see you. Who's your friend?"

"This is Juliette Sliverton, Nick Burkhardt's..."

"Girlfriend," Juliette supplied as Rosalee hesitated.

"Juliette, this is Phoebe Wurstner."

"Thank you again for the pies last year; they were delicious." Juliette shifted, knowing that they had been supplied more out of fear than friendship.

"Water under the bridge, dear." Phoebe made a swatting motion with her hand. "I have a lovely french silk chocolate pie if I might tempt you two with a slice?"

Juliette's awkward smile grew genuine. "Sounds delicious."

"I'm interested as well; any suggestions on tea to go with it?"

"I think I can whip up something that both you and Juliette will enjoy, Rosalee," Phoebe replied. "Have a seat wherever strikes your fancy."

"You're Detective Burkhardt's girlfriend?" asked one of the women at the other table; her blonde hair was pulled back in a no nonsense hairstyle that kept it out of her round face.

"Yes?" Juliette shifted, wondering what she was in for.

"He's a good man." The woman got up, approaching their table. "I'm Paula and this is Nancy. Your Nick helped save our church several months back."

Rosalee looked the woman over carefully. "Is that Reverend Lance Calvin's church?"

"Not anymore. That bastard embezzled church funds and..." Paula stopped, pushed up her glasses, and took a deep breath. "Nick testified on our congregation's behalf when Reverend Calvin attacked us and we had to defend ourselves. He..."

Juliette's eyes lit up with recognition. "The _Seelengut_ church! With the _Blutbad_ minister! Nick told me that story. How are you all doing?"

"Very well, thank you for asking," Paula said, taken aback.

"She just found out the truth and was curious about _Wesen_ culture," Rosalee said.

"You could make an entire career studying that, honey, there are just as many _Wesen_ cultures as human ones." Paula squeezed Juliette's shoulder.

"I think I'm starting to learn that."

"I don't think we've met, I'm Rosalee Calvert."

"Paula Stone. Are you the Rosalee Calvert that runs the spice shop around the corner?"

"Yes, why?"

"Our church is working with several other congregations in the area to organize a service day for one of the poorer neighborhoods in Portland. We have some human doctors, but we know there are a few _Wesen_ in the area that might benefit from..."

"I'd be happy to." Rosalee pulled a business card out of her purse. "Just send me the information. I can probably rope in a second pair of hands."

"I'd be happy to help as well, even if it's just handing out blankets or something." Juliette pulled a card out of her purse as well.

"You're a vet!" Paula was overjoyed. "Dr. Sidney Granger is trying to organize a spay and neuter clinic, but he's short staffed. Is there any way you'd be willing to work with him?"

"We've done several spay and neuter clinics together before, I'm amazed that he didn't call me!" Juliette replied. "Yes, I'd be happy to. I can probably pull Nick in to help with the organization... wait, maybe that's it! Is Dr. Granger a _Wesen_? Nick's done organization for us lots of times before, I can't imagine him being afraid..."

"Breathe," Rosalee reminded her.

Juliette took a deep breath.

"No, Dr. Granger isn't _Wesen_. I don't know why he wouldn't have called you," Paula replied.

"I'll have to give him grief about that. Anyway, I have a vet tech that I might be able to convince to help as well."

"Thank you so much. Ah, I'll leave you to it."

As Paula excused herself, Juliette looked up to see Phoebe coming with a tray carrying two plates with a slice of pie each on them and two steaming mugs.

"There you are, dears." Phoebe placed the pie and mugs in front of them.

Juliette sipped at her tea. "This is delightful."

"Thank you." Phoebe winked, hugging the tray to her chest. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Juliette took a bite of pie, then nearly fell back in her seat, eyes closing in ecstasy.

"That good?" Rosalee took a bite. Her eyes also closed. "That good. So what else do you want to know?"

Juliette looked around her. "Salad bowl or melting pot?"

Rosalee laughed. "A little bit of both, I think. You're getting the right idea, though."

"More to see than can ever be seen/more to do than can ever be done," Juliette quoted.

"I _love_ that movie," Rosalee squealed.

* * *

"We should do this again sometime." Juliette held open the door to the spice shop so that Rosalee could walk through with her pie (she'd bought another two slices of french silk to share with Monroe.)

"And maybe make fewer plans for our boyfriends in their absence. Although I think Monroe will be overjoyed that I found someone else to go to _The Lion King_ musical with." Rosalee set the pie down on the counter. "Can you make it to your car OK?"

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you soon." Juliette left, the door chime jangling behind her.

Rosalee smiled. She was glad she'd finally had a chance to meet Juliette without having to hide things from her--it was hard to hide things from friends.


End file.
